User blog:CaveJohnson333/Bruce Banner vs the Narrator ~ Cave's Rap Battles
FINALLY Some things to note No more seasons, just posting whenever i feel like No more casting Mit wrote as Narrator/Tyler Durden and Trent wrote as the Hulk, and they were both spectacular <3 Thanks to Stoff for the noice cover <3 Today we have popular Marvel comics character, Bruce Banner, facing off against main protagonist of the novel/film FIght Club, The Narrator, in a battle of characters played by Edward Norton with agressive alter-egos/split personalities Let's go Beat: http://www.shadowville.com/123722/genres/dirty-south-beats/nuke-em CAVE’S RAP BATTLES BRUCE BANNER VS THE NARRATOR BEGIN! Bruce Banner: Don’t need any Avengers to squash Sebastian the rebel. I’d call you crazy to face me, but you’ve always been mental You don't need to worry about pissing me off, because frankly after watching your plot hole ridden flick, I'm always angry! The more borin’ Norton character! All your audiences snorin’ While I’m thwartin’ gods and more when I start transformin’ Precise on the mic! An MC-U can’t compare to. Ask my cousin or my wife. Battling’s a family heirloom. A-Bomb on the mic, schooling this Abomination Flow hard. You probably rap like a literal narration! Yes, I may regret ever giving myself this retched curse But when Bruce gets cranky, he really smashes the verse... The Narrator: The story of how we met starts with this: Bruce had bitch tits. He was a genius in physics, but always a pissed prick But one faithful day, Banner got exposed to gamma rays And he became an envious monster, an Avengers’ disgrace Beaten by your father, now I’m beating you years later What good is it, fighting with a man who doesn’t fear danger? Yes, I’m messed up inside, got one hell of a severed mind: So setting aside this modern Jekyll and Hyde, so alike to mine? I got an army backing me, and while you may have a Hulk, Most of what you do is picking fights with the Godly folk Caught in that blast, you should have past - just like your wife. Sorry, but… you fought me at a very strange time in my life. The Hulk: Aaargh! Dumb verse make Hulk break out! Your raps worse than dual personality fakeout! Hulk SMASH this puny and scrawny Pitt-stain! Hulk break your body and your puny split brain! Tyler Durden: Now… unlike you, Jack and I don’t hide the fact we’re the same person. But I can get it, especially coming from this Frankenstein and brain surgeon. You’re so loud, Jesus Christ, man! You didn’t even follow the first rule! And I get why you like Thor’s hammer, man. You wanna be such a huge tool. The Hulk: You no best Hulk with your pretty boy looks! Fight Club known round world? Nobody knows your book! Hulk’s fights make your club look like baby playpen! Let’s see your little explosions against REAL Mayhem! Tyler Durden: You’ll surely be splitting, when you lose to this schizo Bitch Bixby’s better half is just a painted, douchey Lou Ferrigno Trade in that muscle for body fat, you’ll be searchin’ for a burnin’ Put a gun to the back of your head - live your life for Tyler Durden. The Hulk: Raugh! Hulk bigger! Hulk green and Hulk mean! You girly! You got Starbucks in every scene! You more annoying than Ross! Your film dragged on the longest! But Hulk is incredible! HULK IS THE STRONGEST! Tyler Durden: Alright big guy, let’s see who takes it in a flurry of fists You see I’m cool, calculated - you’re just ‘roided out and always pissed So dissing a dope like me means you’re going down a slippery slope So with that as your trope, I’d advise you not to drop the soap. WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? NO ONE DECIDES BECAUSE NO ONE SUGGESTS ANYTHING ;( CAVE’S RAP BATTLES! Who won? Bruce Banner/The Hulk The Narrator/Tyler Durden Was my Banner/Hulk on par with, better than, or worse than ERB's? Better On Par Worse Category:Blog posts